Trick or Treat
by Shinan7
Summary: Ryuji and the rest dress as characters from Attack on Titan but something goes wrong. Yaoi! Rin/Ryuji and Yukio/Shima pairing! A quick lil one shot for Halloween! Warning! Spoiler Alert for those of you that haven't gotten far in AoT!


**Disclaimer: Neither Blue Exorcist nor Attack on Titan belong to me.**

**Note: Just a scary/fun little Halloween one shot. Tell me what you think!**

**Warning:Yaoi! Boy on boy love! Nothing sexually graphic.**

**Rated:T**

Rin slammed open the door to his boyfriends dorm room. "Ryuji!"

A groggy groan sounded from Ryuji's bed. For once in all of his life, Ryuji wasn't awake before Rin.

"Ryuji! Why aren't you up yet? Wake up!"

When another groan sounded with no additional motion, Rin decided to try a different approach.

After silently counting to three, Rin jumped onto the bed.

"Wake up! Why aren't you getting up?! It's almost time! We have to get readyyyy!"

With a grunt, Ryuji sat up, eyes wide and confused.

"Wha-Rin? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You need to hurry upppp!" Rin kissed Ryuji quickly on the mouth before jumping off the bed again.

"Why? Oh... wait... today's Halloween... isn't it?" Ryuji finally sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yes! We need to get dressed! The other's are waiting for us! You were supposed to go over to my room an hour ago!" Rin stomped his black knee-length boot.

Now that Ryuji was mostly awake, he noticed the costume that his boyfriend had on. The boots had already been noticed, he also had the light brown jacket, white pants and a green cape/cloak. There was also black leather wrappings over his legs and torso. Ryuji had to admit, he liked the figure that Rin presented. He'd definitely let the raven haired teen walk ahead of him so that he could drool over his... ass.

"You're going to have to help me with those things. I have not even the slightest clue how to get them on. Why did you choose this anime as costume ideas again?" Ryuji yawned and stood up, his as of yet unsteady feet taking him to his closet. "And aren't you missing those sword thingies?"

Rin was hopping from one foot to the other with impatience. "Because it's awesome! It has huge titans and we have enough people to dress as the majority of the characters! And of course I'm gonna help you! The swords are near the door. Now, you need to hurry up!"

Ryuji chuckled as he fished out his costume. It matched Rin's perfectly. "But none of us are dressed as titan's so what's the point? And who am I again?"

Rin sputtered for a moment before he snatched the jacket away from his hands. "It doesn't matter that nobody's dressed as the Titan! And you're Captain Levi."

Ryuji couldn't help but to chuckle at the look that Rin gave him. "Alright, alright! I'm hurrying... are you just gonna stand there? I mean I know I look good but I do need a little help..."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

They found the rest of the group pretty easily. They were all dressed up the same as Rin and Ryuji, and in a group.

"Rin! Ryuji! About time that you made it!" Shima cried out, waving his hands frantically above his head. "Dressing up like the Survey Corps from Attack on Titan was an awesome idea Rin!"

"Did Konekomaru finally decide who to dress up as?" Rin grinned as they stopped in front of the rest of the exwires.

"He brought the wig, so I'm guessing he chose Armin over Connie. Unless Connie has a secret wig obsession that I never read about..." Shima chuckled while looking side eyed at Konekomaru who blushed.

Ryuji ran his hand through his hair, Rin had made him dye it black and comb it forward and to each side. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "At least it's just a wig... how long is my hair going to stay like this?"

"No clue. Okay so we have Eren(Rin), Levi(Ryuji), Jean(Shima). Who'd you chose Shiemi?" Rin asked looking over to her and ignoring Ryuji's faces.

"I'm Krista. I couldn't think of anyone else to be.." she stammered and blushed.

"Perfect! What about you Izumo?"

"I'm Mikasa of course." She flipped the free end of the scarf over her shoulder.

"I don't know about that... Mikasa had bigger boobs than you do Izumo.. Ouch! Hey! What you'd do that for?" Shima rubbed the side of his head.

"Who asked you! Idiot!" Izumo huffed, her hand raised for another smack down.

"Take it easy you guys... Okay, so who are you Yukio?" Rin asked trying to change the conversation to something else.

"I've decided to be Marco." Yukio pushed his glasses up in his nose more.

"If you're Marco you can't have glasses! And he died before they became Scouts!" Shima grabbed Yukio's snatched Yukio's glasses away.

"Shima! Give those back!" Yukio managed to take his glasses back, his face flushed as Shima giggled with a spark in his eyes as he touched Yukio's butt when no one else was looking.

"Okay, does anyone know if Shura's coming?" Rin called as he looked around the street for any sign of her.

"She said if she came that she'd be Sasha." Yukio spoke up. "But I haven't actually heard for sure that she'd come. She has my cell number so we can go and if she decides to come she can just call me. By the way... what exactly are we doing?"

"Trick or treating of course!" Shima winked at Yukio who blushed.

"Alright. Let's g-... What the hell is that?" Ryuji said, glancing around. He could have sworn that he heard screaming...

"Yeah... I hear it too..." Rin muttered, looking around.

Suddenly the ground shuddered, making everyone stumble and fall.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

Shouting could now be heard. Ryuji managed to stand up and saw people running towards them, then something huge came into view. "What the hell... is that a titan? Shit! Run you guys!"

Ryuji reached down and pulled Rin to his feet. Yukio and Shima were already up and helping Konekomaru and the girls to their feet.

"Run!" Ryuji shouted, keeping Rin's hand in his.

"Is that really a titan?" Shiemi panted as she looked over her shoulder. "What's it doing here? I thought it was just an anime!"

"You guys go ahead! I'll take it out!" Rin said, trying to pull his hand out of Ryuji's.

"No! Are you freaking crazy?!" Ryuji tightened his grip, not letting him go.

"Watch out, Izumo!" Shiemi's cry of horror made them glance over. Another titan had appeared next to them an had grabbed Izumo.

"Let her go you asshole!" Rin jumped towards her, his cloak floating behind him. Before he reached Izumo, another Titan snatched him from mid air, meanwhile the first bit Izumo in half, blood spewing everywhere.

"Izumo! Rin!' Ryuji cried running towards him.

"Bon! Watch out!" Shima screamed then he too was snatched up.

Ryuji looked up into the mouth of a titan, then blackness consumed him. "Rin!"

"Rin!" Ryuji screamed, hand reaching up to the ceiling, his heart pounding in terror.

"Ryuji? What's wrong?" Rin asked from beside him. He was burrowed into Ryuji's side with the blankets on top.

"Rin?" Ryuji took a shuddering breath, letting his arm fall down again.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Rin murmured with a yawn.

"Uh yeah..." Ryuji shuddered again.

"What about?"

"... I can't remember..."

"Bummer. Well, we'd better get up and get ready. We have to meet the others." Rin leaned over and kissed Ryuji on the lips. "Don't forget to put on your costume, you promised me you'd be Captain Levi."

"... don't worry, I won't forget..." Ryuji said with an inward frown. Something about that...

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't forget that you have to dye your hair." Rin said over his shoulder.

"Okay..."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
